total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen
Gwen, labeled The Loner Goth was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Killer Bass. She was also a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gaffers. She was also a passenger in Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Athens. Biography The daughter of a single mom, Gwen was a latch-key kid who grew up taking care of her kid brother. That's cool with Gwen, because she likes helping out her Mom, and has tons of fun with her brother, too. Like the time they put a bunch of beef bouillon cubes into the Community Pool. The only other thing that Gwen is passionate about is her art. She can lose herself in her sketch pad for hours and her favorite hobby is going downtown on the weekends and people watch. She's been told she's talented and hopes to make a career out of it one day. Gwen's the loner of her school, by choice. She doesn't need to hang out with a bunch of dorks just to feel better about herself and the last thing she'd do is follow a trend. Maybe a Trent... but never a trend. In fact, she wishes she never auditioned for Total Drama Island in the first place. She did it on a dare (to humor her brother) because she never thought they'd pick her. But now that she's been cast she figures she might as well make the most of it. Her plan is to play this thing out to the end just to prove what morons they really are. Besides, if she wins the $100,000 it would sure make life easier for her Mom. Gwen may seem tough as nails on the outside, but when it comes to her family, she's as soft as... well, a marshmallow! Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Gwen immediately showed interest in Trent when he defended her against Heather in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 Gwen began making friends off the bat with Abigail, Charlotte, and in hopes of becoming more with Trent. She ignored Cody, who quickly took a shine to her, much to Sierra's dismay. In Not Quite Famous, Heather read her diary aloud to the entire viewing world, revealing her crush to Trent. Gwen started avoiding him after that, afraid of what he would say. As she stayed away, Trent was comforted by Charlotte, whom gave great advice. Gwen was buried alive and left there by Trent in Phobia Factor, after that she called off her attractions to her. Her attractions remained regardless, because she showed signs of jealously when Trent and Charlotte began dating in X-Treme Torture. At the merge, Gwen talked with Trent about how she had a crush on him, but wanted to lay it to rest. He understood and they hugged, but Alejandro took a picture of the hug and staged it so that he caught them making out. He showed the picture to Charlotte in Hide And Be Sneaky, prompting her to attack Gwen, who attacked back. Their fight caused both of them to be eliminated, putting an end to their boy drama once and for all. The two made amends. Gwen rooted for Zoey in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Gwen allied with Charlotte, Trent, and Leshawna. Later, she rode with Leshawna, and Trent into the lake on a four wheeler, causing them to get caught up in a large mess which drafted them into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Gwen entered the show, upset that Trent was there and Charlotte wasn't. She won the challenge in Alien Resurr-eggtion and was made team captain of her team, the Screaming Gaffers. She made Shin her co-captain, which enraged Bridgette, who was dating him and on the opposite team. Gwen apologized, but was later sabotaged by Vanessa and Scott in Musical Blunder Number when they made the team's performance seem like a love message to Trent from Gwen. Everyone fussed over how Gwen was still into Trent, when she wasn't. She was eliminated. Her elimination caused a problem in a lack of a team captain, which would later lead to B and Lindsay's eliminations. She voted for Dawn in the finale. In the TDADO special, Gwen joins a show with Bridgette where they find whalers and beat the crap out of them. It's a hit. BA DUM BUMSCH. Gwen was drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over after rescued by Mel on a crashed bus. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Appearances Gallery ONUDGwen1.png ONUDGwen2.png Gwentired1.png Gwensitnormal.png GwenRainofTerror.png Gwen_pee.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Athens